


I Need This

by thisislegit



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was only trying to emphasize his point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need This

**Author's Note:**

> Non-betaed  
> Comments are welcome.

“STEVE!”

“Ah! Holy shit Tony can you warn someone!” Steve said placing a hand over his chest.

“Sorry Steve,” Tony pouted.

“What is it?” he asked after his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace.

“I need you to do something for me,” Tony said curtly.

“Oh is that so?”

“Yes, yes it is,” he replied leading Steve out of the living room by his arm. Steve was lead down to the lab as the bots greeted him upon his entry. He gave Dummy and You both gentle pats as Butterfingers whirred around him.

“Shh shh shh calm down babies. We all know you missed your papa,” Tony said as he let go of Steve and went to his work bench.

Once Steve could walk without stepping onto any of their wheels he stood behind Tony peering over his shoulder.

“So what do you need me to do?” he stated with curiosity.

“Sit,” Tony said patting a spot next to him on the seat.

Steve usually not one to turn down in order did so and looked at the screen Tony kept his eyes on.

“JARVIS play the feed,” Tony said as he tapped his fingers against the tabletop.

The video began and Steve felt himself go red from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his neck from what was on screen.

“Tony!” he shrieked.

“Steve.”

“Tony, why are we watching this? Why was this recorded!?”

“Steve, I need you to see something,” he replied seriously.

Steve huffed not sure of what Tony needed him to see but turned his eyes back to the screen anyway. In the video Steve had a very naked Tony moaning in his lap.

_Tony raked his nails down his back and ground his pelvis down onto Steve’s cock. Steve trailed kisses along his neck as he squeezed his ass eliciting another moan from his lips._

_“Yeah you like that.”_

_“F-fuck, Steve!” Tony gasped._

_“God Tony I love it when you’re like this. I just wanna make you cum over and over screaming for me.”_

_A weak Nnh escaped Tony’s lips as he grabbed onto his shoulders._

_“I’m gonna make you scream for it Tony. You’ll be begging for me to fuck you so hard into this mattress the legs are gonna break then after that I’ll fuck you against every surface in here.”_

_Tony sobbed against the friction burying his face into Steve’s neck._

_“Yeah you like it. Such a slut for my cock. I’m gonna get you so loose you’ll be dripping with my cum. God, fuck, **Tony** ,”_ _he said as he began fingering his hole._

“JARVIS stop the video,” Tony replied and the screen went blank again.

“Okay, so what was I supposed to see?” Steve asked twiddling his thumbs.

“Steve I need more of that-“

“Tony are you serious. You went through-“

“Ah-ah-ah! No, let me talk,” Tony said holding up a finger against Steve’s lips.

Steve’s bitch face was good enough to frame.

“I need more you doing dirty talk during sex,” Tony finished moving his hand away.

“You know you could’ve just said that without showing me the video,” Steve stated.

“I figured showing you the video would give you an idea of how fucking hot it is and so that we could begin your dirty talk sessions immediately.”

“Tony, this is what you needed me for?” Steve groaned.

“Yes Steve I really need this.”


End file.
